Merry Platypus
Plot Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang made up a holiday called Merry Platypus that can let people have presents and eggs at the same time in February, and its up to Mordecai's Gang to put a stop to that. Transcript Prologue *(The prologue starts on a planet named Platyria, scene switches to the house where the Easter Platypus and his son are.) *'Easter Platypus's son': Father I got a question, I heard that I was created after a month of your birth. *'Easter Platypus': Indeed son, this is what platypuses of true loyalist strike for. *'Easter Platypus's son': Well I got a question, when is Merry Platypus made right before it exist? *'Easter Platypus': Well, about a few weeks ago right before I was made as a suit, this is when the young fellows named Zim and Gumball made Merry Platypus. Episode *(The episode starts at Zim and Gumball's base) *'Easter Platypus': (Narrating) And right before that, this event takes place right before Valentine Day is here. But they didn't know how to make the new first holiday in February till then. *'Zim': There has got to be a holiday to be created in February and not just February. *'Gumball': Well I did made up a holiday once, so I decided to get over it. *'Zim': That's it, with your formal idea, how about we make a holiday called "Merry Platypus". *'Nate': What's it about? *'Zim': Uh.. well, its about when the Easter Platypus first came here, he gives candy and presents to everyone in the world, like Christmas and Easter. *'Nate'; So you making it up? *'Zim': (Nervous) Absolutely Not! *'Nate': Good. We need a date for it. *'Nicole': How about in February the 12th. *'Gir': I hope they have tosauitoes made out of chocolate for Merry Platypus. *(Scene switches to the park) *'Zim': And sooner the Easter Platypus is done delivering the presents, candy and eggs made out of chocolate, he returns to his home planet of the other kind of playhouses where they came from *'Nate': In a way, It's like Christmas, but better. *(The rest of the gang cheered except for Benson) *'Zim': Benson? Why aren't you celebrating for Merry Platypus? *'Benson': F**k your stupid sh**! Since when did you find about this? *'Zim': Benson, that's not nice of you being rude, because me and Gumball won't stop seeking our revenge to destroy pathetic and rude people like you. (Points at Benson) *'Nate': You think this is an excuse to get that new laptop I really want. It's not. *(Zim and Nate left) *'Peter': Whoa Benson, I think Zim is right, you need to be destroyed to let Zim and Gumball's revenge on you to be complete. *(As soon as Nate crosses the street, he gets run over by a car) *'Nate': WHY ME! *'Peter': Actually Nate, I mean that Benson needs to be destroyed. *'Nate': I meant the car. *(Benson got killed after being run over by a car) *(Scene switches to Zim and Gumball's lab) *'Zim': Okay Gumball, sometime with theory that I use to use a orb as a Santa suit, i absorbed this orb into the Easter Platypus suit. *'Nate': We need some songs too. *'Nicole': I got the easter platypus minion robot gnomes ready. *'Sonic': Let's report it to news stations. *(Scene shows to the park house) *'Mordecai': I think merry Platypus is a myth, do you think that's a myth? *'Nate': How do you know? You don't have any evidence. *'Mordecai': CCCRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *(In a base where all the world gathers, Zim sees the crowd through the stage) *'Zim': This may not be easy Gumball, but it would be the chance to succeed at this. *'Gumball': (Seen in a easter platypus costume) And these shrimp are easy to eat to me. (Eats some shrimp) *'Gir': Hey master, I got the robot easter platypus gnomes ready for the strange for ya. *'Zim': Excellent. *'Nate': Anybody planned any songs for this? *'Sonic': News stations are reporting. *'Reporter (News Channel 25)': Hello, today is a day that a new holiday have came, when The Easter Platypus came, he claimed this to be Merry Platypus. *'News Man': Yes, we have festive songs, parades, and deals for gifts. *(Scene shows back to the stage) *'Zim (In the Easter Platypus suit)': And you see Gumball, if this suit takes over, it would spoil everything. *'Gumball': How bad can that suit spoil? *(Gir appears as he is happy) *'Gir': We wish tou a merry jingly, we wish you a merry jingly, WE WISH YOU..... *'Zim': No Gir! (His suit started tobflatter) STOP THAT SINGING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Suit started to take over) Little fellow, your so cute. *'Gir': I am. *'Gumball': Huh so what else can make the suit takeover Zim? *'Nate': Bricks falling from the sky? (Points up) *'Gumball': (Thinks it was a plan) That's a spirit Nate, we can use the brownies and throw them to Zim by making him snap out of the suit's control. *'Nate': What? I actually meant that the bricks might land on me or Zim. *(A brick landed on Zim, making him snap out of the suit's control) *'Zim': Well I was lucky that the brick saved me. Now, Gir must repair the bricks. *'Gir': Okay dokey. (Grabs the irken technology like tool box and goes to the bricks) *(A brick lands on Nate's feet) *'Nate': OH SH**! *'Sonic': Geez, you sound like someone stole your kids. *(Scene switches to the crowd) *'Announcer': People on earth, prepare to introduce, The Easter Platypus. *'Nate': Gumball, just asking, is Nicole single? *'Gumball': My mom is just wearing her rock outfit, whats the big deal. *(Zim Easter platypus suit is seen in a shrimp like egg chair the robotic easter platypuses gnomes appear as the song is about to start) *(Song: Bow Down) *'Crowd': (Singing) Bow down! Bow down! (Before the power of the platypus) (Or be crushed, be crushed) (By, his webbed feet of doom) *'Crowd': (Singing) Bow down! Bow down! Before the power of the Platypus! (Or be crushed, be crushed) (By his webbed feet of doom) *(Zim Easter Platypus suit is seen smiling as the song ends) *'Zim (In Easter Platypus suit)': (Acts like the Easter Platypus) Thanks for coming my fans. Today is the day that Merry Platypus is now born as a new holiday in February. *(The crowd cheered) *'Zim (In Easter Platypus suit)': First you all good guys and ladies shall make me a ship to use for to deliver what ever you wanted. *(At the park) *'Nate': Does anybody have any of their lists done? *'Sonic': I am already ahead of you. *'Nate': Holy crap, dude all of these things are expensive! *'Benson': Fake! *(With Zim) *'Zim': Benson is suppose to die! *'Gumball': You heard Zim, Benson shall die! *'Nate': Benson almost blew our cover *'Zim': Now Benson shall be banished to the South Pole. *(Zim presses a button, dropping Benson to the South Pole) *(Nate drops bricks, killing Benson) *'Zim': Um Nate, you didn't have to drop these bricks, but you can just let him suffer in this cold area. *'Nate': Fine, but he better die of this coldness. *(The ship flies away, scene switches to a damaged Benson) *'Benson': This is the end of me. (Sees a bunch of figures) You, it can't be. *(With Mordecai's gang) *'Mordecai': I will get revenge on Nicole for breaking up with me. *'Skips': Wait just a minute or second, since when did she break up with you, I thought your interest in Margaret. *'Mordecai': Never mind. Merry Platypus? What's that? *'Mitch': A new holiday told by Zim's Gang that the new magical dude called The Easter Platypus, claimed this as the New holiday before Valentines Day. *'Mordecai': They're replacing Valentines Day! What about the parties? *'Classic Sonic': The Cupid sucks. Besides, Platypus is also a name of a holiday. It's on ancient calenders. *'Mordecai': Hey is it me, or are we missing someone? *'Nicole': Dead. *'Mordecai': (Grabs Nicole) *'Nicole': Are you still upset? Wait a minute how did I broke up with you again, I kind of forgot. *(Goes to flashback) *'Nicole': Mordecai, I've had enough of you torturing my kids! Get out! *(end flashback) *'Nicole': Well, Zim and Nate will rescue me, and once they do, you and who's with Mordecai will be in so much trouble! *'Nate': Mordecai, it's true, this is real. *'Mordecai': Seize Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang! *'Nicole': Please Mordecai, Don't torture me or hurt my friends. *(With Zim and Nate) *'Zim': Let's destroy Mordecai's Gang for once and for all! (Destroys Mordecai's Gang by releasing some exploding monkeys) *'Nicole': Thank you guys. *(Scene switches to a Empire technology like ice cavern underground, Benson is seen being dragged in the legs by two Storm Sangheili Honor Guards) *'Honor Guard 1': Will this guy be in the execution? He seems to be a cranky head. *'Honor Guard 2': There wasn't any execution, but the Fleet Commander, Werg Vodul will tell this living gumball machine something. *(The Guards being Benson to a chamber full of Empire armory with Werg Vodul Orange Style Storm Officer Sangheili standing) *'Werg Vodul': Have you brought thus such prisoner yet? *(With Zim and Nate) *'Nate': What else do we need for this holiday. *'Zim': Well, since today is Platypus Eve, you'll go distract the others while me and Gumball can deliver the gifts. *'Nate': How can I create a diversion? *'Zim': That means you'll distract the whole world, fool! *'Nate': Ok, and how? Just celebrate normally? *'Zim': Just tell them how good you are and (Puts a costume on Nate) pretend your a henchman. *(Zim and Gumball got on the sleigh and took off) *'Nate': Hopefully, I done those right. *'Zim and Gumball': Right. *'Nate': Let's do this. *'Zim': Wait. *'Nate': What? *'Gumball': We gonna need more. *'Nate': Why? *'Zim': To find six more. *(Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Vambre Warrior, Prohyas Warrior, Bashful and Skoodge arrives) *'Blossom': How about more henchmen for the holiday? *'Zim': Great idea, Blossom. Will you help us? *'Buttercup': Of course. *(Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Vambre Warrior, Prohyas Warrior, Bashful and Skoodge puts a costume on) *'Nate': Now? *'Zim': Now. We're ready. Let's go. *(They are flying away. They are carrying an enormous sack - the toys that should have gone out earlier.) *(With a sack full of toys and a giggle or two.) *(They oblige him. Cut to a typical suburban neighborhood.) *(They knew that their job was to fly through the skies...) *(Zim and Gumball streak into view and over the horizon.) *(And deliver the gifts before the sun should arise.) *(Cut to a living room.) *(They spoke not a word, but took care of their deed) *(Delivering gifts at a breakneck speed.) *(During the first line of this couplet, they come down the chimney, unload a pile of gifts, stuff the stockings, and exit as they came in. On the second, cut to a pan through the neighborhood; they individually visit one house after another.) *(They'd have sure been the envy of eight certain henchmen, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Vambre Warrior, Prohyas Warrior, Bashful and Skoodge) *(Quick pan to another area; they keep working.) *(In and out of all chimneys, each and every abode) *(Gift by gift, they completed the task they were bestowed.) *(Snap to white. Gifts appear as they are named.) *(Dollies and race cars, horseys, choo-choos, and blocks) *(Teddy bears! Puppy dogs! (less enthused) Underwear and socks.) *(Cut to a slow pan across the present-laden base of a tree.) *(All these items slipped under every child's tree) *(Arranged rather nicely by Zim and Gumball.) *'Zim': Merry Platypus one and all! *'Gumball': To all a good night. *(Cut to Easter Platypus' House) *'Easter Platypus': That's the story of the most spectacular Platypus ever! *'Easter Platypus's son': In the hearts and minds of us all? Hm! *'Easter Platypus': That's right. Looks like Zim and Gumball are here! *(A giant plate of cookies and a giant glass of milk rise from the ground outside the city. Zim and Gumball grabs a cookie and dips it into the milk, then eats it.) *'Zim': Hello, Easter Platypus, we're here to give you a present. *'Easter Platypus': A present? What is it? *(Zim and Gumball gives a present a Platypus Spacecruiser) *'Easter Platypus': A Platypus Spacecruiser? Wow. Thanks, Zim, Gumball. *'Zim': You're welcome. Merry Platypus, everybody. *'Gumball': So long, everybody. *'Easter Platypus': Let the Platypus spirit be with you. *'Easter Platypus's son': Goodbye, everyone. *'of Merry Platypus' Secret Ending *'Mordecai': I guess it really is over between Nicole and I. Maybe, it's time to move on. *'Dib': Yeah. *'Rigby': Are you talking about that Zim told the human race think you destroyed Santa and tackle you? *'Dib': Yeah. *'Buhdeuce': So, uh, what do we do now? *'Dan Zembrovski': Want to give a apology gifts for Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang? *'Troll Moko': Yeah, okay. Let's do it. *'Amanda Highborn': Why not a apology letter with a apology gifts? *'Randy Cunningham': Perfect. Love that idea, Amanda. Let's give them a apology letter and a apology gifts for Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang. *'Howard Weinerman': Great idea. Let's do this. Shall we? *'Gaz': Sure. *(Mordecai's Gang wraps a Sonic Screwdrivers and Lightsaber of Omens with a apology letter) *'SwaySway': Now, let's send this apology presents for them. *'Mordecai's Gang': Yeah! *(With Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Bashful': Hey, guys, look is those gifts. *'Zim': It's a presents from Mordecai's Gang. *'Skoodge': Not sure. It's a apology gifts. Look there's a letter. Will you, Zim? *'Zim': Of course. *(Zim picks up a letter) *'Mordecai': (Apology letter to Zim) Dear, Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang, maybe you're right. Merry Platypus is not a myth. It's a true holiday. We're sorry for everything for what we done. But, we got you a presents from us. From, Mordecai's Gang. Merry Platypus and May the spirit of Merry Platypus and the force be with you always. *'Grumpy': Now, then. Time to open these presents. *'Happy': Agreed. *(Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang opens the presents it is revealed to be the Lightsaber of Omens, Lightsabers, Shotgun, S&W 4506-1 Pistol, EE-3 Carbine Rifle, SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol, Crossguard Lightsaber and Lightsaber Ax) *'Spongebob': Whoa! *'Sandy': What? What is it? *'Blue': It's a Sonic Screwdrivers. *'Lion-O': And a Lightsaber of Omens. *'Happy': I think Mordecai' Gang was trying to gave us some apology gifts for us that will be our new weapons. *'Sneezy': Yeah, you're right, Happy. *'Lion-O': Why did they gave us Sonic Screwdrivers for Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang? The Lightsaber of Omens, Lightsabers, Shotgun, S&W 4506-1 Pistol, M1 Garand Rifle, M1A1 Thompson SMG, Remington 1100 Shotgun, Remington 1100 Shotgun, Colt M1911A1 Pistol, EE-3 Carbine Rifle, SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol, Crossguard Lightsaber and Lightsaber Ax for me, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout and Stoick? *'Tygra': Because, that Lightsaber of Omens, Lightsabers, Shotgun, S&W 4506-1 Pistol, Crossguard Lightsaber and Lightsaber Ax is your new weapons, Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick. That weapons is your lifes. *'Lion-O': Yeah, you're right. *'Zim': Huh. We guess that Mordecai's Gang are a good eggs after all. *'Gumball': Yep. They are. *(Gruff arrives) *'Gruff': Indeed it is. *'Stewie': Who are you? *'Brian and Yoda': Gruff? *'Gruff': Hello, Brian, Yoda. *'Stewie': You know him? *'Brian': Of course we know him. He was my old Jedi Master and Yoda's old friend. *'Yoda': Why are you here, Gruff? *'Gruff': Well, I'm here for Platypus holiday. I grab my all stuff with me. So, I decide to join the park. *'Brian': Really? *'Gruff': Yes. *'Stewie': So, how did it happened? *'Brian': Well, it all happens at the temple. Here's a flashback for you, guys. *(Flashback started) *'Gruff': Brian, you have train well. *'Brian': Thank you, Master Gruff. I am. *'Gruff': That's right. You must go alone, Brian. You are a true Jedi Knight. May the force be with you. *'Brian': I will, Master Gruff. Goodbye, Master Gruff, may the force be with you. *(Brian leaves the Jedi Temple) *(Flashback ended) *'Stewie': Wow. That was amazing story about you and Gruff. *'Brian': That's right. I'll show you guys my old lightsaber. *(Brian shows them his old lightsaber) *'Stewie': Wow, Brian, you do have your old lightsaber with you? *'Brian': Indeed. Right, Master Gruff? *'Gruff': Right. Say, want to try Jedi training by becoming a Jedi? *'Vinny': Sure. We're in. *'Gruff': Good. Your training begins now. *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Zim, Gir, and Minimoose's Easter platypus costumes from The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever on Invader Zim returns in this episode. *Nicole last put on her Rock outfit since in The Lie from The Amazing World of Gumball. *It is revealed that Merry Platypus is the February the 12th. *Nicole and Mordecai are no longer a thing/couple anymore. *Zim chosen himself to be disguised as the Easter platypus that would impress people. *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Vambre Warrior, Prohyas Warrior, Bashful and Skoodge are helping Zim, Gumball and Nate for the holiday. *Zim and Gumball gives a Easter Platypus a Platypus Spacecruiser in the end. *Mordecai's Gang gives Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang a Sonic Screwdrivers, Lightsaber of Omens, Lightsabers, Shotgun, S&W 4506-1 Pistol, M1 Garand Rifle, M1A1 Thompson SMG, Remington 1100 Shotgun, Remington 1100 Shotgun, Colt M1911A1 Pistol, EE-3 Carbine Rifle, SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol, Crossguard Lightsaber and Lightsaber Ax as a apology gifts in the secret ending. *It is revealed that Gruff is Brian's old Jedi Master and Yoda's old friend. *Gruff joins the park. *'Editor's note: Master Gruff is a character owned by Hiatt Grey.' Gallery Insert power here screwdrivers by kavinveldar-d67y4uc.png|Zim's Gang's Sonic Screwdrivers Choose your weapon by kavinveldar-d5u61fi.png|Nate's Gang's Sonic Screwdrivers 80e55f8ecff67392ce947d28b8e1672f.jpg|Lion-O's Lightsaber of Omens Vinny grffin s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8v471h.png|Vinny's Lightsaber Vinny s shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d8i7b5n.png|Vinny's Shotgun Vinny griffin s sandw 4506 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d9du872.png|Vinny's S&W 4506-1 Pistol Dudley s m1 garand rifle by stu artmcmoy17-d9tqmfr.png|Dudley's M1 Garand Rifle Dudley s m1a1 thompson smg by stu artmcmoy17-d9hp0gj.png|Dudley's M1A1 Thompson SMG Dudley s remington 1100 by stu artmcmoy17-d9hp10h.png|Dudley's Remington 1100 Shotgun Dudley s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9hp1en.png|Dudley's Lightsaber Dudley puppy s colt m1911a1 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d9hp175.png|Dudley Puppy's Colt M1911A1 Pistol Jasmine s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9d5ha8.png|Jasmine's Lightsaber Jasmine s ee 3 carbine rifle by stu artmcmoy17-d9d5img.png|Jasmine's EE-3 Carbine Rifle Jasmine s sig sauer p226 pistol by stu artmcmoy17-d9tbpmd.png|Jasmine's SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol Buzz lightyear s crossguard lightsaber by hiattgrey411-d9rrmt8.png|Buzz's Crossguard Lightsaber Hiccup s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9hjiu6.png|Hiccup's Lightsaber Astrid s lightsaber ax by stu artmcmoy17-d9hjj60.png|Astrid's Lightsaber Ax Fishlegs lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9ku23o.png|Fishlegs' Lightsaber Ruffnut and tuffnut thorston s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d9l7tcj.png|Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Lightsabers Snoutlout s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9mxf2y.png|Snoutlout's Lightsaber Stoick the vast s lightaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9wr99j.png|Stoick's Lightsaber Master gruff by hiattgrey411-d9uilsf.png|Jedi Master Gruff Gruff s lightsaber by hiattgrey411-d9znwr9.png|Gruff's Lightsaber Brian s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8uvnve.png|Brian's Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers